1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of surface to surface, electrical interconnecting devices for printed circuit boards, active device substrates and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Examples of prior art connectors having surface to surface contact elements include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,346 and 4,199,209. The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,346 includes a housing having vertical openings therethrough and contact elements having a symmetrical, sinuous shape positioned in the openings. The sinuous shape provides a spring section for exerting a predetermined contact force thru the contact surfaces at each end.
The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,209 includes contact elements having symmetrical S-shaped sections to provide a predetermined contact force. The contact elements are embedded in an elastomeric material with the contact surfaces at each end being exposed on opposite surfaces for engagement with circuit boards and the like.